


Vengenace

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: In his codex, Achilles says Aprodite might be the most dangerous of all the gods. He doesn't understand why.But with a slip of the tongue, he's about to.Uh...This falls under rape/non con. Just...not the usual kind. Not entirely sure how to tag this but the "additional tags" sum it up pretty well.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Vengenace

Achilles and Patroclus were having a very normal time in Elysium. They were standing together, swapping stories, talking about whatever came to mind. Distantly, they heard the door to their chamber slam open and shut.

"There's our stranger-"

Zagreus screamed.

Both of them were alert in an instant, and they flew down the stairs to his side with their spears ready just in case. Zagreus was curled up on the ground, clutching desperately at the grass.

"Mercy, mercy,  _ please _ …!" He keened and his whole body tensed, his plea for mercy clearly ignored.

"Zagreus?" Achilles asked. He put his hands on Zagreus's shoulders, and Zagreus cried out and surged forward into his lap. He trembled violently, and with his head turned to the side Achilles could see he was weeping openly.

"It's alright, Zagreus-" he began, but as he did he rubbed Zagreus's back, Zagreus tensed and screamed at the touch, and Achilles immediately withdrew his hands.

"Did I hurt you, lad?"

" _ Merrcyyyyy…! _ " He moaned again, to no avail.

"Can he even hear us?" Patroclus asked.

"I don't know. Is he bleeding anywhere?"

"No more than usual. I'd say he said the wrong thing and earned genuine ire from one of the gods. He's pleading for mercy as though it will stop if he begs enough." Zagreus screamed and tensed again.

"Lady Aphro-Aphrodite, I...I beg...I was wrong, I was foolish-  _ ahh _ !" Zagreus sobbed again. "-Forgive me,  _ please _ …!" A long, drawn-out cry followed this plea, and Zagreus clenched his hand harder in Achilles's clothes.

"Poor boy," Patroclus said with genuine pity, "Angering Lady Aphrodite is no small matter." Suddenly Zagreus flinched and made an effort to raise his head.

"Wh-who…?"

"Zagreus!" Achilles said sharply, "Can you hear me?"

"Ahhh,  _ aahhh!! _ " Achilles sighed.

"Ach...Achill...es? Achilles,  _ please _ …!" His words were broken by another shudder.

"Help me…"

"What can I do, lad? What happened?"

"D- ahhhh! Dio-Dionysus...asked why…" Zagreus seemed to have calmed a bit. "Why I...was always so tense around...Lady Aphrodite...I...I said...Her lack of...clothes made me uncomfortable...She was goddess of love, but...she seemed focused only on the one kind-  **_Ahh…_ ** _!"  _ Zagreus suddenly tensed and screamed again, but this time it did not relent; Zagreus wailed and shuddered constantly as a sickly-sweet voice filled the air.

"And now he suffers for it. If the little godling thinks me focused on one kind of love then I am more than happy to prove him wrong by showing him what happens when I  _ do _ focus on that kind of love. You're more than welcome to provide whatever comfort you can, but he'll stay like this until I think he's suitably paid for his words." Zagreus sobbed, and then he screamed again.

"...It's alright, Zagreus," Patroclus soothed him, "It was just a slip of the tongue, don't beat yourself up about it too much." Achilles stared at him, and Patrolclus stared right back.

"You'd admonish him when he's like this?" Patroclus retorted almost immediately, "You'll admonish him after? Will he not have suffered enough? Leave Lady Aphrodite to punish him, and let us tend to him however we can."

"We still have yet to know what it is she's doing to him," Achilles said.

"On the contrary, we know exactly what is being done. Zagreus accused her of focusing on only sexual love, and his punishment is to bear the brunt of her focus on sexual love. In other words, overstimulation. He'll come endlessly until she feels he has repented." Zagreus wailed again, and Achilles's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Quite. Let us get him into a bath. If nothing else he won't soil himself further, and we can wash his clothes when this is over." Achilles nodded and picked him up. Exactly as Patroclus had said, the front of his pants bore a prominent dark patch.

Getting him to the bathroom was no easy task. Zagreus's body was oversensitive, and every touch sent him into another agonizing orgasm. Eventually though they made it to the bathtub, and Zagreus had had no less than fifteen orgasms just in the time it took for the water to fill.

"Chilles…!" Zagreus groaned, barely present.

"It's alright, lad, we'll...we'll help you through this." Zagreus jerked as another orgasm rocked his body. He was panting, his chest heaving in great gulps of air, and he was a mess from crying.

"Help...help me…"

"Zagreus," Patroclus said, "I'd like to touch you, if that's alright. I wonder if being touched will lessen the intensity for you. Do you mind if I try?"

"Please...anything...Anything, please, just make it stop…"

"I can't make it stop, Zagreus," Patroclus said darkly, "All I can do is ease your pain, perhaps. You'd best keep pleading with the good lady Aphrodite." He laid his hand around Zagreus and began to stroke, and Zagreus screamed yet again, and came hard. He came again and again, nearly every second, and yet the flow did not abate.

"Aphrodite!" he screamed, "Aphrodite,  _ please _ …!"

Patroclus stroked, and Zagreus screamed and begged incoherently, and the water became milky and they had to drain and refill it again, and still Zagreus's suffering did not lessen. It was a few seconds after Zagreus slitted his eyes open and realized that Patroclus was stroking him to try to help that Aphrodite spoke.

"There are three kinds of love in this room, little godling. Can you name them?" Zagreus stopped coming, temporarily, so he would have time to think. Patroclus pulled back. It seemed everything was riding on Zagreus's ability to answer the question.

"Ahh...Er-" he cut himself off, and heard a giggle.

"So he  _ is  _ capable of learning."

"S-storge, family love," Zagreus choked.

"Oh, my mistake. Four kinds of love. Yes, godling, Storge is one. And where is it?"

"They...Achilles and Patroclus...they're...my family...they love me, and don't want to see me suffer…"

"Good. Keep going."

"Agape...empathetic love…"

"That's two. Where is it?"

"They...they see me suffering, and...Patroclus is...is...he's trying to help…"

"Yes, I was most impressed with his heart when he offered to touch to try to help. You understand it never should have been necessary, don't you, godling?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!"

"You still have two more types of love, godling, keep going."

"Philia...in-intimate love."

"And where?"

"Achilles and Patroclus...they love eachother...so deeply…"

"Good. And the last one?" Her tone of voice darkened, and Zagreus shrivelled in on himself.

"E-eros...passionate, sexual love."

"And where is it coming from?"

"From...m-me. Only me."

"Only. You. I know you understand, but why don't you say it, just so we're clear?"

"I'm...I'm the only one thinking about sexual love...my thoughts...what I said...I was the only one thinking them...You...I...I didn't...it was only me...Only...only me…"

"Only you. ...Alright, we'll call this lesson learned. You'll do better next time, won't you?"

"Yes, lady Aphrodite, I'm...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me…"

"Alright...One more for the road, and then we're done." Zagreus tensed, and screamed, and came one last time, and then he shuddered and went limp. 

"...Lad?"

"No use, Achilles, he's out. Let's just get him dried off and into bed. We'll work on washing his clothes."

**Author's Note:**

> Aphrodite said "Go ahead, sexualize my nakedness, see what happens." I just...Like, seven types of love, why is Aphrodite always naked??? So this is kind of cathartic for me. *shrugs* I don't know, I hope somebody enjoyed it.


End file.
